The Weight of Us
by TwilightHayley
Summary: Amy and the Doctor's true journey is only just beginning. Set four years after 'Ratings out of Ten'. The Prequel...to the upcoming Sequel.


**A/N: It's been a long time, hasn't it? I haven't written for this verse in a while, but I wanted to give all of my faithful readers an early Christmas present. I **_**am**_** working on the sequel to 'Ratings out of Ten'...and within these 6,000 words are hidden clues to what events may unravel later on. I hope you pick up on them!**

**On a more personal note, I'm sorry that I have been absent in the Fanfiction world recently. These past few months have been the hardest of my life, but I'm making a come-back. Slowly, but surely. Thank you for all the wonderful messages and support I've received thus far. **

**Julia and Ladean, this one's for you both.**

* * *

THE WEIGHT OF US

* * *

_Amy and the Doctor's true journey is only just beginning. Set four years after 'Ratings out of Ten'. The Prequel...to the upcoming Sequel._

* * *

Christmas isn't Amy Pond's favourite holiday. It never has been.

Before the Doctor, Christmas time used to be her busiest time of year. She'd lost count of the amount of men she'd been forced to kiss over the festive season.

Christmas was always hard for her, although it normally used to pass in a drunken blur. She used to make excuses to Rory and her Aunt every year so she wouldn't have to spend much time with them.

Even at eighteen, Amy knew that something wasn't right with her family. There always felt like something was missing.

That feeling, that _thought_, turned out to be true.

And now that her parents are alive, and now that she has a family of her own, she can't escape the celebration.

Turns out even Time Lords love Christmas.

It soon became tradition to spend every Christmas day with her parents, so that they could dote over their granddaughter, and so that the Doctor could stuff his face with turkey and stuffing.

This year is no different. Amy's wrapped the presents, bought the Christmas jumpers, baked the Yule log. Now, like always, she is waiting for the Doctor to fly the TARDIS to Leadworth.

But Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without some complications.

Unfortunately, the TARDIS console doesn't seem to be co-operating with the Doctor, so he has resorted to hitting it with a hammer instead of trying to sensibly fix the problem.

Luckily for him, Amy notices the issue straight away, and she adjusts the angle of the zig-zag plotter. As she expects, the TARDIS begins to move.

The Doctor looks over at her, and beams when he realises she's flying the TARDIS. "Nice one Pond." He chucks the hammer behind him, narrowly missing the pile of Christmas presents Amy has stacked up in the corner. "I officially grant you the position of co-pilot. Congratulations!"

Amy can only muster a small smile at his remark, and the Doctor frowns slightly, reading her emotions through their psychic link. "You seem a bit preoccupied." He comments lightly, circling the TARDIS console until he is standing beside her. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She nudges him with her shoulder. "You know me. I just _love_ Christmas."

One of the things that she loves about the Doctor; he understands, without any explanation. "Ah." He leans back against the console, folding his arms. "It's only one day, you know."

"You say that every year." She perches on the console beside him, closing her eyes when the Doctor wraps his arm around her, kissing her forehead reassuringly.

They stay like that for a little while, her leaning into him, him picking the fluff off of her new Christmas jumper.

"Are we going to tell them?" The Doctor breaks the silence first, and Amy tenses in his embrace. She knows exactly what he is referring to; she knows him like he knows her.

"The less everyone knows, the better." She says quietly, her eyes still closed, and she hears the Doctor sigh.

"They're your parents." He replies tiredly, releasing her from his embrace. They've had this conversation before.

"It would be safer if we didn't tell them. You know that." Amy finally opens her eyes, and meets her husband's level gaze. Something in his eyes; the haunted look mirrored in her own, causes her to break.

"I don't want anything bad to happen. I can't go through that again." Her voice cracks, and she reaches for him, although she expects him to rebuff her. He doesn't, and he welcomes her back into his arms, pressing his lips to her hair.

"This pregnancy will be different. I promise." He draws back to cradle her face in his hands, and rests his forehead against hers.

Amy isn't sure if she believes him, but she smiles anyway.

The Doctor returns her smile, and then looks pointedly at her small, protruding bump. "To be honest, I think you're going to have a difficult time concealing your pregnancy. The jumper helps...but I don't think you'll be able to hug anyone."

"That's okay. Madeleine can do the hugging for me. You're the only one I want to hold me."

Suddenly her mood changes completely, and the Doctor instantly notices. He is quick to halt her hands, that are swiftly making their way towards the zip of his trousers.

"Amy." His voice is gentle, but it's a scold all the same.

"Sorry." She whispers, her arms returning to encircle his waist. "I blame the hormones. These pregnancy symptoms are all new to me."

"And me. I'm not complaining, by the way." He smiles softly at her, sweeps a tendril of hair behind her ear. "I've never witnessed your pregnancy either. Not really."

Memories from her first pregnancy, the acceleration that the Doctor's enemies had forced upon her, come flooding back. They're the reason why Amy can't have her pregnancy made public. They have too much to lose this time, more so than ever.

"I love you." She doesn't need to say anything else; those words are enough. She doesn't wait for the Doctor to say it back, choosing instead to kiss him. It's the most effective way to shut them both up.

The Doctor chuckles against her lips, detaching himself from her momentarily to lean back and put the TARDIS on auto-pilot. "Maybe I was too hasty earlier." He manages to say between frantic kisses. "We have time."

"All the time in the universe." Amy murmurs, before she assaults him again, leaping up to wrap her legs around his waist. Not an easy feat when four months pregnant, but somehow she manages it. The Doctor doesn't even stumble as he blindly makes his way towards the console room stairs.

"Daddy?"

Suddenly Amy is back on her feet, and she can only blink in surprise as the Doctor swiftly moves away from her. "Good morning Maddie!" He says cheerfully, bounding up the stairs to his four-year old daughter. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" She giggles as she is swept into her father's arms, and then she turns her attention to her mother. "Mummy! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas sweetie." Amy replies with as much cheer as she can muster, hastily adjusting her jumper to cover her bump. "Did you get dressed all by yourself?"

"Yep! Miss TARDIS helped me choose what to wear." Madeleine says gleefully, clapping her small hands as the Doctor carries her down the stairs. "I like my jumper, but I love my bowtie even more!"

The Doctor's child, through and through. The TARDIS hums in approval, and Amy grins. "I like them too."

The Doctor quirks his eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"I like the bowtie on our daughter, not on you." She tweaks the garment in question, and then plants a kiss on his cheek to show that she's joking. Madeleine reaches out to her, and she takes her from the Doctor so that he can resume the journey to Leadworth.

"Mummy, you feel weird." Madeleine suddenly says, and the Doctor halts at the console, sharing a quick, worried glance with Amy. They'd agreed to keep the pregnancy a secret from her, until Amy was ready to share the news with everyone in the family and friend circle.

Amy should have known that her daughter was too smart to not notice her changing body shape.

"Your Mum has eaten too much this week." The Doctor pipes up, and he puffs out his cheeks, miming a rounded belly as he does so. "She's turning into a pig."

His response is met by laughter from Madeleine, and a withering glare from his wife.

_I hate you._

The Doctor's mouth rises up into a smile at Amy's psychic message, and he turns his attention to the console controls.

"You're still pretty Mama." Madeleine pats her cheek reassuringly. "And we still love you. Even though you look like a pig."

The Doctor suddenly explodes into uncontrollable laughter, clutching his sides as he struggles to remain upright.

Amy remains un-amused, and her glare intensifies. _You are _so_ getting punished later. _

"I hope so." The Doctor splutters, practically wheezing as he yanks the green lever down. "Madeleine, go and get your coat and mittens. I think it's snowing at Grandma and Grandpa's!"

Amy places her down, and Maddie immediately skips off, babbling excitedly about snow angels and snowmen.

The Doctor is still laughing, so Amy marches up to him and smacks him on the arm. Hard. "That wasn't funny!"

"You're right, that wasn't funny at all." The Doctor attempts a straight face, but crumples instantly. "Your face was hilarious!"

"Are you going to use that excuse on my parents too?" She hisses angrily, smacking him again.

The Doctor is laughing too much to form a reply, so Amy huffs and storms towards the TARDIS doors, yanking them open to see a blanket-covered Leadworth.

The sight of the snow dispels her anger immediately, and she smiles.

Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.

**~I~**

So far, so good.

Amy had managed to deflect her parent's hugs when they arrived by passing Madeleine and bundles of presents to them instead. There had been one awkward moment when Augustus had tried to embrace her from the side, but the Doctor had swooped in and hugged him instead.

Her parents didn't try again after that.

Now Amy is alone in the kitchen with her mother whilst she watches her father and husband help Madeleine build her first snowman from the window. The Doctor is currently rolling a giant snowball around the garden, much to Madeleine's delight. Amy is sure that they are trying to build the biggest snowman known to mankind. Neither of them do things half-heartedly. Like father, like daughter.

"Idiots." Amy murmurs fondly, turning her gaze to the bowl of Yorkshire pudding mix she is supposed to be making.

Tabetha glances out of the window, and smiles at the sight of their family in the garden. "We are truly blessed, aren't we? To have such a wonderful family."

"I guess." Amy returns to watching them, eliciting a small chuckle when she sees the Doctor slip over. "I'm okay!" She hears him announce, and he quickly clambers to his feet, shooting a thumbs-up sign at the window. Amy returns it, laughing as she does so.

"So...when are you going to tell us about the new addition to the family?"

Amy starts at her mother's question, knocking the bowl of mixture onto the floor. Neither her nor Tabetha notice. "I don't know what you're talking about." She replies quickly, averting her gaze back to the window.

"You're pregnant."

"No, I'm not." Amy's hands form fists, and she forces herself to unclench her fingers. Unfortunately, her defensive stature does not go unnoticed by her mother.

"Sweetie, please don't lie to me." Tabetha says quietly, approaching her daughter to rest her hand gently on her shoulder. "How far along are you?"

Amy doesn't reply. She can't.

Tabetha doesn't pry though. She waits, and she keeps her hold on Amy's shoulder.

Finally, Amy relinquishes her tense posture. She can't lie to her mother. "Four months." She whispers.

"Oh honey!" Suddenly Amy finds herself enfolded in her mother's arms. Bewildered, she does not return the hug.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" Tabetha draws back, gazing worryingly at her daughter.

"I didn't want to tell anyone!" Amy exclaims irritably, turning her back on her. "Not after what we went through with Madeleine."

"That won't happen again." Tabetha's calm reaction does nothing to soothe Amy's upset, and she whirls around, her arms outstretched.

"How can you be so sure? You know about the Doctor's enemies. You know what they did to me - and to the Doctor!" She snaps. "They're still out there Mum. They can still hurt us!"

"You told me that you'd been keeping a low profile." Tabetha replies steadily, refusing to rise to Amy's temper. "The Doctor told me himself that he'd been careful with your destinations - careful of your whereabouts. You're practically untraceable."

"Not untraceable enough." Amy's trembling now, and she wraps her arms around herself. "I nearly...we nearly lost the baby already."

"Why? What happened?" Tabetha steps forward to comfort her, but Amy ducks out of the way, shaking her head.

"It's a long story - and it was my fault. But that doesn't matter right now." She takes a deep breath, silently willing herself not to cry as she readies herself for a confession. A remark that the Doctor can never hear.

She glances out of the window, and fortunately for her, the Doctor is still distracted by their daughter. They've abandoned the snowman to have a snowball fight instead.

Taking a deep breath, she severs her psychic connection with the Doctor temporarily, blocking him from her mind. He doesn't seem to notice, too busy sneaking up behind Augustus to dump a snowball on top of his head.

"Amy, what is it?"

Amy turns her attention back to her mother, finally allowing herself to show the emotion that she'd been concealing for so long. Fear. "I'm scared Mum. I'm really, really scared." She whispers, hastily wiping a tear away as it slides down her cheek. "I'm scared that our children will always be under threat. That the Doctor will always be in danger. And...I'm scared that we'll be running for the rest of our lives."

"Oh Amelia." Tabetha reaches out for her daughter, and this time, Amy lets herself be held. "Have you talked to the Doctor about this?"

Amy rests her head on her mother's shoulder, closing her eyes. "No. He'll just blame himself, and I can't have that. You didn't see him after Maddie's birth. He was plagued with guilt. He held himself responsible for what happened to me, and to her. I nearly lost him because of it." She breaks off to take another deep breath, readying herself for another admission. "It's not him. It never has been, and it never will be. It's this life that's the problem."

"You know what you signed up for when you ran away with him on the night before your wedding." Tabetha reminds her quietly, and Amy shrugs out of her embrace, stung by her words - and hurt by the truth.

"I don't think I did." Amy replies brokenly, and she snatches a tissue out of the Kleenex box from the kitchen side, blotting at her face hastily. "You don't understand. You could _never_ understand."

"Maybe I don't." Tabetha remarks evenly. "So, why don't you talk to someone who does?"

"Like who?" Amy mutters, tossing the crumpled tissue towards the bin. She misses. "Jack? The Doctor's best friend? I don't think so."

"No. Talk to _your_ best friend. Rory."

At the mention of Rory's name, Amy grabs another tissue. "I can't." She says thickly. "We aren't friends anymore."

Tabetha reels back like she's been slapped. "But...but that's ridiculous! You and Rory have always had a special bond. He's been there for you your entire life."

Amy doesn't reply for a few moments, until suddenly her expression clears. Now she gazes at her mother with a cold, detached stare. "The Doctor and I haven't spoken to Rory and Hannah for two years. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to join my family in the garden."

She doesn't give Tabetha a chance to reply before she storms out of the kitchen, ignoring her mother's horrified expression.

**~I~**

Once she's outside in the cold, Amy regrets leaving the warmth of the kitchen. Only slightly, though.

She doesn't even get the chance to return to the TARDIS to change; the Doctor notices her predicament almost immediately, and he quickly bounds up to her. "Here, Miss piggy." He remarks, shedding his coat and draping it around her shoulders. "Early Christmas present from me."

"You're _still_ not funny." Amy says dryly, but she puts the coat on all the same. "Everything okay out here?"

"Everything's magnificent! We're just finishing the snowman now. I have been tasked with finding the arms." The Doctor says excitedly, wiggling his in the air. "Fancy a quick trip to the Grassax galaxy, Pond? Plenty of woodland. We'll find some good branches, and if we're lucky, we could bring back a Grassaxian seedling and plant it here."

"Maybe another day." Amy says, amused by her husband's enthusiasm.

"We'd be saving the environment. Reducing the emission of Carbon Dioxide, and all that jazz." He grins at her. "Are you tempted now?"

"Not even remotely." Smiling, Amy loops her arm through his. "Look, I'm sure we could find some good enough branches in the forest over there. Let's go monkey boy!"

The Doctor rolls his eyes at the use of his old nickname, but allows her to drag him out of the garden anyway.

Once they're out of earshot of Augustus and Madeleine and at the edge of the forest, the Doctor stops suddenly, and extracts his arm from hers.

Amy blinks at him in surprise, especially when she sees his guarded expression. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you sever our connection earlier?" He demands, returning her question with one of his own, and Amy feels her face whiten.

"You noticed." She whispers.

The Doctor's gaze is unwavering. "Yes, I noticed."

Amy immediately opens her mind back up to him, and she sees the Doctor relax slightly.

It's not enough. "I'm waiting for an answer." He says, not hiding the coldness of his tone.

Now Amy's anxious again - but this time she lets him know it. "My mother knows I'm pregnant, and I...I got upset." She pauses then, readying herself for the lie. "Because...because she mentioned Rory. I didn't want you to know, because I knew you'd worry." It's only a half-truth, but it seems to placate the Doctor.

His face softens, and he holds his arms out to her. She burrows into him immediately, fisting her hands in his jumper as his arms wrap tightly around her. "I'm sorry." He murmurs.

"I'm sorry too." She whispers. And she is. She's sorry that she isn't brave enough to tell him the real truth.

**~I~**

It doesn't take them long to find a couple of good branches, and they head back to the garden, entwined hands swinging between them as they stroll. Amy's earlier concerns are now pushed to the back of her mind. For now.

They help Maddie apply the finishing touches to her snowman, and Augustus takes some pictures of the three of them with their creation.

"Brilliant. We should put that on a Christmas card." The Doctor remarks happily as he peers at the screen of Augustus's phone. "Speaking of which - why _don't_ we send out Christmas cards, Pond?"

"Because we can't be bothered." Amy replies distractedly, watching Madeleine skip into the house, her grandfather following behind her. "Too many people. Too many addresses to remember. Too much hassle."

"Makes sense." The Doctor passes Amy the phone, and she begins to forward the pictures to her own phone. "Do you think your father knows yet? About the baby?"

"I'm sure my mother is telling him now. Let's hope she has enough sense not to mention it in front of our daughter."

"Well, _I_ haven't let the secret slip yet, and your parents have far more common sense than me." The Doctor says cheerfully, slinging his arm around her shoulders as they walk towards the house. "Madeleine will be fine."

"What you lack in common sense you make up for in other areas." Amy tells him playfully, sliding her arms around his waist after pocketing the phones.

"Now I'm intrigued. Care to elaborate?"

"Maybe later. Once we're in the TARDIS, and Madeleine is asleep." One of her arms slips down, and she slides her hand into his back pocket. "Another present from me to you."

"I look forward to it." The Doctor murmurs, and Amy tilts her head up at him, already anticipating his kiss. He rolls his eyes, but kisses her anyway once they're inside the house.

"Doctor?" Augustus's voice from the kitchen doorway interrupts their moment, and they both glance over at him. "Could I have a word?"

"Of course." The Doctor replies, and Augustus nods.

"I'll meet you in the living room." Once he's disappeared, the Doctor shoots Amy a worried look.

"Uh-oh. What have I done now?"

"Maybe he's giving you another talk about safe sex." Amy giggles, dodging the Doctor's attempt to jostle her.

"Unlike the first, this pregnancy was planned. Sort of. You don't _really_ think he's going to talk to me about contraception again, do you?" At Amy's shrug, he lets out a groan. "Brilliant. Kill me now. Please. And then shoot me whilst I'm regenerating. Put me out of my misery."

"That isn't funny." Amy gives him a shove towards the hallway. "Go and talk to him. I'll help my Mum finish setting the table."

_If I'm more than five minutes, please rescue me. Deal? _The Doctor pleads, already backing away.

Amy can't help but laugh at his psychic message. _Deal, monkey boy._

**~I~**

The Doctor isn't scared of much. Daleks and Amy's temper are the top two fears on his list, but Augustus's father-to-son chats are a close third.

The moment he is inside the living room, Augustus instructs him to sit down. He does so, bracing himself for the upcoming onslaught.

He is surprised however, when Augustus takes a seat beside him and claps his hand to his shoulder. "Congratulations on Amy's pregnancy." He says warmly. "Best Christmas present you could have given me. Girl or boy?"

The Doctor feels himself relax. These questions he can answer. "Thank you. Actually, we're not sure yet. We don't want to know the gender until the birth."

"That's nice to hear. I suppose you'll be returning to that alien hospital for the scans, and for the birth?" The question is asked lightly, but the Doctor picks up on a hidden implication.

"Yes Sir." He answer warily. "Why?"

"It's just a shame, that's all." Augustus remarks, leaning towards the coffee table to pour them both a glass of scotch. "Rory and Hannah could have taken care of Amy, without there being any suspicion raised."

And there it is.

"I suppose." The Doctor replies rigidly, holding up his hand to decline the glass that Augustus offers him. "Sorry, I don't drink and drive."

Augustus places the glass back down, and stares levelly at the Doctor over the rim of his. "Tabetha told me that you haven't spoken to Rory for two years. Is that true?"

The Doctor is good at lying, but even he knows that lying to his in-laws is not the best idea. He's getting better at playing human. "It's true."

Augustus takes a sip of scotch, swirling the amber liquid around the glass. "Would you like to tell me why?"

"Not really." The Doctor swiftly rises to his feet, never wanting to flee so much in his life. "If you'll excuse me, I think dinner is almost ready." He turns to go, but Augustus isn't finished.

"Doctor, stop."

Not even the Doctor can ignore the authoritative, fatherly tone. He freezes, but doesn't turn around to face him.

"Doctor, you're like a son to me." Augustus says smoothly. "And a family doesn't hide secrets from one another. Please tell me the truth."

The Doctor has no choice but to be honest. He owes Amy's father that much. "It's not my story to tell." He replies quietly, turning around slowly to face him. "Don't confront Amy though. Not today. She isn't ready."

He waits until Augustus nods in agreement before leaving the room, grateful to be out of the suddenly suffocating room. Now he can't wait to leave the house and return to the TARDIS. It's been an odd day - too strange, even for him.

He is relieved to see Madeleine sitting on the staircase, and he gravitates towards her, taking a seat beside her. "Hey kiddo. Have to say, I'm so glad to see you."

To his alarm, Maddie suddenly bursts into tears, and she clambers onto his lap, locking her arms around his neck to cry into his shoulder. "Mummy and Grandma are fighting. I got scared." She sobs, and the Doctor starts to rub her back soothingly.

"Ssh, it's okay." He murmurs, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. Sometimes people fight. And I know it's scary, but it happens. I wish I could stop it all for you."

Madeleine's crying eases up, and she blinks tearfully at her father. "Do...do you and Mummy fight?"

It turns out the Doctor can't lie to his daughter either. Not when she's gazing at him like that. "Yes." He replies honestly. Madeleine's face instantly crumples, but he is quick to reassure her. "Sometimes fighting shows we care. Your Mum and I love each other very much, and we both love you. Don't forget that."

Madeleine beams, and she throws her arms around him. "I love you too." She whispers, and the Doctor chuckles, lifting her into his arms as he stands.

"Good to know. Shall we go and get some food now? I'm starving! I think I could eat a horse, you know."

"I could eat...a pig!" Madeleine exclaims gleefully. "And a chicken!"

"I think we'll have to stick to turkey for now." The Doctor replies, grinning as he waltzes into the kitchen. As he'd expected, both Amy and her mother fall silent as they enter, but he ignores the tension between them. "Is it dinner time yet? We're rather hungry."

"Daddy wants to eat a horse." Madeleine chortles as the Doctor places her down by the kitchen table.

"I'm afraid he'll have to settle for turkey." Tabetha says dryly as she places the dish in question in the middle of the table.

"For the record, I do not like horse." The Doctor remarks, taking a seat beside Maddie at the table. "I think you all know that my favourite food is fish fingers-"

"-And custard!" Madeleine quickly adds, and she holds her hand up for a high-five, which the Doctor returns.

"I've got some in the TARDIS so we can eat them later. We'll just have to hide them from you-know-who first before she eats them all." The Doctor mock-whispers. Just as he'd anticipated, Amy overhears, and she glares at him from the other side of the kitchen.

"You know I only like them because of a certain condition I'm in right now." She reminds him as she approaches the table.

"A piggy condition." The Doctor winks at Madeleine, who starts to howl with laughter.

Amy wants to be angry, but she doesn't have it in her anymore. She places a gravy boat on the table, and then plonks herself down on the Doctor's lap. "You are just full of funny today, aren't you?" She murmurs, placing her hand on his cheek to tilt his head towards her. Before she can kiss him, she hears her daughter groan.

"Ew." Much to her parent's amusement, Maddie has covered her eyes. "Can we eat dinner now Grandma?"

"Soon, sweetheart." Tabetha replies, sitting down opposite her. "We just have to wait for Grandpa...and wait for your mother to sit down properly at the table."

Amy forces a smile, and kisses the Doctor quickly before removing herself from his lap. _Can we leave yet?_ She asks him as she takes her place opposite him. _Your offer of fish fingers and custard for Christmas dinner sounds much more appealing than this right now. _

Smiling, the Doctor reaches across the table, and Amy places her hand in his. _One more hour, tops. Then we're out of here. _He promises, using his free hand to pull a cracker with Madeleine. She wins, much to her delight.

_We still have to unwrap presents. _Amy reminds him, turning her attention to her father, who seats himself at the head of the table, nearest his wife and granddaughter.

_Two hours then. _The Doctor amends, pretending to watch Augustus carve the turkey. _Any longer than that, I may-_

Suddenly, Tabetha screams, interrupting their psychic conversation, and Amy and the Doctor spring to their feet instantly, both of them shielding Madeleine with their sonic screwdrivers raised in the air. "What is it?" The Doctor demands, scanning the vicinity of the kitchen. "What did you see?"

"What's happened to my granddaughter?" Tabetha cries, covering her mouth in horror.

Amy and the Doctor both glance down at their daughter, and they relax immediately when they notice the problem, pocketing their screwdrivers as they sit back down. "Maddie has a lot of excess time energy, so when she sees a colour a pattern she likes, she can alter her appearance." The Doctor explains, ruffling his daughter's now green hair. "It's only temporary. The effects will only last for a couple more years. Apparently I used to turn my skin into orange scales. The only time I've been ginger...good times."

Amy is the only one who laughs; her parents remain aghast, and she grins at her daughter. "Maddie, do you remember what we told you? Only do it inside the TARDIS."

Madeleine nods, and with a swish of her hair, she returns to auburn. "All done!" She announces, picking up another cracker to share with her Dad.

"At least she didn't trip the electrics this time." The Doctor mutters, reaching for the other end of the cracker, when the light bulb above their heads suddenly explodes, and the kitchen is cloaked in darkness. "I spoke too soon."

Augustus fortunately, recovers rather quickly. "Well, I'm glad our life is never boring." He remarks, leaning back in his chair. "Tabetha dear, do you remember where the candles are?"

Before she can respond, the doorbell rings.

"Now I know for a fact that isn't my daughter." The Doctor says, rising to his feet. "I'll get it!" He doesn't give anyone a chance to reply before he darts out of the room, eager for the distraction. He hears the scrape of a chair, and knows that Amy has followed him out.

"Merry Christmas!" He declares as he flings open the front door, only to stop short at who he sees.

"Hello sweetie." River Song murmurs, but the words lack her usual conviction. She looks haggard; there are deep circles under her eyes and her unruly hair is scraped back. Her clothing is rumpled, and covered in stains.

"River, what are you doing here?" And then Amy notices her unusual appearance. "What's happened?" She tries to walk towards her, but River shakes her head and takes a step back.

"Spoilers." She replies tiredly. "How long has it been since I last saw you?"

"We haven't seen you since Madeleine's third birthday." The Doctor replies instantly, his memory never failing him. "We tried to track you down, but I suppose you didn't want to be found."

"You supposed correctly." River says quietly. "I can't stay long, but I thought I'd deliver your Christmas present in person." She reaches behind her, and withdraws a small, rectangular package from her satchel.

"But we didn't get you anything." The Doctor protests as River hands him the present. "I can't accept this."

River glares at him, the expression fierce, but lacking anger. "You have given me _everything_. I don't need anything in return." At the Doctor's hesitant expression, her scowl intensifies. "Open it!"

Amy and the Doctor both share the same apprehension, but the Doctor unwraps the package anyway. He doesn't have the heart to argue with River in the state she's in.

He wishes he had when he sees what it is. He throws the present onto the ground, his fingers burning. "What have you done?" He whispers, staring at her in horror.

Laying on the snow in front of him is River's blue diary.

"It's not what you think." River sighs, and she reaches into her satchel again, this time withdrawing a much older, tattered diary. "This one is mine, and the one you threw on the floor is yours. You told me to give it to you."

"No, I didn't." The Doctor says coldly, glaring at both diaries with disdain.

"Your future self did. The pricking sensation in your hands, can you feel it? That burning only happens when you come into contact with your future self. You know I'm telling the truth." River says, and Amy believes her instantly.

She leans down and picks up the diary, feeling the same sensation. Her eyes widen, and she glances at River, who gives her a small smile, understanding her reaction. "Yes, this diary was a present from you too. I had strict orders to give you it on this date. You're four months pregnant with your second child, aren't you?"

Amy shakes her head in disbelief. "You know everything." She murmurs, gazing at the diary in her hands with wonder. She can feel the Doctor's anger and concern, but chooses to ignore it.

"I only know what you tell me." River replies steadily. "The diary is blank, by the way. I'm told that you'll know when to start using it."

"Well that's just brilliant!" The Doctor snaps. "Any more cryptic messages from you whilst you're here?"

Amy turns her head to glare at him, and he returns the gesture before rounding on River. He expects to meet her usual defiant front, but instead, she wavers on the spot, her eyes filing with tears.

"River?" He's alarmed now, his previous rage forgotten. Amy is just as concerned as him, and she takes his hand, clutching the blank diary in the other.

"I don't have long left with you - this you, I mean." River blurts out, before she steadies herself, preparing to continue. "Everything has it's time, and everything ends, after all."

"I've heard those words before." The Doctor whispers, and he smiles bleakly. "It's been a pleasure, River Song."

River laughs, the vibrant sound a stark contrast to her gaunt state. "The pleasure was all mine, Doctor." She nods her head, smiling sadly at them. "Till next time."

"Till next time." Amy echoes quietly, and together, her and the Doctor watch River's retreating form until she disappears into the night.

They linger in the doorway for a few more moments, processing the events that just occurred, until Amy breaks the silence with a hollow laugh. "Strangest Christmas ever."

"I'm sure there will be worst Christmas's to come." The Doctor replies lightly, concealing his anxiety with levity.

He can't fool Amy though, and she tightens her hold on his hand. "Our lives are going to change now, aren't they?" She whispers, staring down at the diary. "For better, or for worse."

"We'll be okay. As long as we're together." Clearing his throat, the Doctor releases her hand, and claps his together. "Right. Let's go and eat some turkey. I'm sure Madeleine's devoured half of it by now."

Amy nods her agreement, but she doesn't follow him into the house. She waits till he's disappeared from sight before opening the diary, flicking through the pages to ensure that they're all blank.

And then she turns to the last page.

There are two words written on the paper, and there is no mistaking the Doctor's handwriting.

_I'm sorry._

Amy slams the diary shut, panicked. No sneak previews, no spoilers. That's what the Doctor swore by. So why had his future self written a message to them?

Deep down, she knows that the words aren't intended for her husband. They're for her only.

With her heart pounding in her ears, she rips out the last page, screwing it into a ball. On her way back into the house, she throws the paper into the fireplace in the living room, relieved as she sees the two ominous words become ash.

"Mummy, where are you?" She hears Madeleine call. "Daddy's eating all the sprouts!"

"I'm coming sweetie!" Turning her back on the fire, Amy marches out of the room, determined to forget about the message she'd just seen.

So caught up with her thoughts, she doesn't notice the threatening silhouette standing in the corner of the room.

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it. A small insight into the sequel to come. I do not have a publishing date as of yet, so just keep an eye out. I also aim to finish the other 11/Amy stories on my profile, and I am working on a couple of other ideas. I'm not finished with this fandom just yet. **

**I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas. **

**Hayley xo**


End file.
